


Aurore naissante

by Minorine



Series: Rose week [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha continuum, Minor Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider, Trolls, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: Il faut à présent choisir. Vivre et laisser le monde dépérir ou se battre pour sauver ceux que l'on aime ?





	

Vous regardez le ciel et soupirez. Ils ne vont pas tarder, vous le savez. Pourtant, vous ne pouvez vous résoudre à la laisser seule. Elle, si fragile, face au monde qui n'attend que de la détruire. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que vous devez y aller, vous devez éliminer ce danger. Vous en avez les capacités, vous en êtes persuadée. Mais elle n'est pas seule et vous le savez. Vous vous rendez, une fois les multiples caméras remises à l'état de marche, là où votre destin vous attend. Vous ne savez si vous allez revenir. Pour tout vous dire, rien n'est moins sûr. Vous essayerez pourtant, pour la protéger. C'est ce que vous devez faire, après tout elle est la prunelle de vos yeux, vous l'avez élevée et nourrie comme votre propre fille. Elle vous ressemble d'ailleurs trop pour ne pas l'être, votre fille. De toute manière, si vous deviez choisir entre sa vie et la votre, le choix serait vite fait. La sienne vient tout juste de commencer, la votre risque très certainement de s'achever. Autant vous battre pour une cause que vous espérez juste, d'autant plus qu'elle sera persuadée que vous l'observez toujours à cause des caméras. Illusion que vous avez créée pour qu'elle se sente plus en sécurité. Mais vous y arriverez, vous battrez ces envahisseurs, ils tomberont comme des fleurs. Avec agilité vous vous déplacez sur le toit de votre immeuble. Vous commencez à vous faire vieille, vous en avez bien l'impression, mais ça peut encore aller pour l'instant. Arrivée au point de rendez-vous, vous êtes surprise de tomber sur ce cher Strider. Lui aussi a visiblement senti qu'il se passait quelque chose de mauvais.

"Elle arrive", vous dit-il de sa voix suave. Vous avez toujours adoré vous blottir dans ses bras lorsque cela n'allait pas, ou l'entendre murmurer des mots d'amour à votre oreille, mais le temps à bien changé, il n'est plus à cette atmosphère reposante. Effectivement, elle n'est plus très loin, déjà le bateau volant de la CrokerCorp vole au-dessus de vos têtes. Vous préparez vos aiguilles, le Strider son épée. Déjà les sous-fifres arrivent en masse, ils sont bien plus nombreux que vous l'auriez cru. Dommage que Popop Egbert ne soit plus là pour vous aider, avec son marteau il vous aurait dégagé la voie, comme au bon vieux temps des guerres contre la Condesce. Mais il est à présent mort et enterrer, comme la pauvre Harley tuée devant les yeux innocents de son petit-fils. Oui, vous êtes au courant, mais vous n'avez rien pu y faire. Vous ne pouvez toujours rien y faire. Mais vous pouvez éviter que la Condesce prenne possession du futur de votre fille et la rende comme elle le souhaiterait. Malléable et naïve, un peu comme la petite-fille du Egbert qui croit dur comme fer être la fille de la Condesce, alias Betty Crocker. Vous ne pourrez le tolérer, vous vous retourneriez dans votre tombe, perturbée dans votre sommeil éternel. Votre fille doit pouvoir vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend, vous en êtes heureuse, même si pour cela vous allez devoir abandonner toutes les choses que vous aimez, même la vie, très certainement. Le Strider vous fais signe qu'il s'occupe des deux imbéciles qui font des farces de mauvais goût, parfait vous comptiez vous occuper du plus gros. Un coup d'aiguille et s'en était fini de lui, malheureusement vous êtes tombée avec.

Vous êtes ensuite allée retrouver le Strider, mais à la place de la fin heureuse que vous espériez, Condesce se dressait à présent devant vous. Dommage, il est à présent trop tard pour reculer. Le choix n'existe plus. Vous n'avez à présent qu'une seule solution. Mourir en héros.


End file.
